In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a handbag, purse, travel bag, backpack, messenger bag, briefcase, waist pack, suitcase, luggage or the like (individually and collectively referred to as “bag(s)” or “carrying bag(s)”) which incorporates construction features designed to preclude access to the interior of the bag by cutting though the sides of the bag, and other anti-theft constructions and designs to diminish or minimize theft of the carrying bag and its contents.
Handbags, travel bags, purses, other bags and the like are often made from flexible materials such as cloth, canvas, nylon, ballistic nylon, leather and similar materials. Such bags typically include one or more interior chambers through which access may be gained by an opening in the top or side of the bag. Such bags also often include a carry (or carrying) strap which is typically connected between opposite sides of the bag. Additionally, such bags often also include multiple side pockets with top and/or side access openings.
On occasion, such bags are subject to theft or attempted theft. For example, often a bag may be hung or supported by the bag carrying (or carry) strap on a chair or a hook or the like. In such circumstances, a thief may “snatch” the bag by grabbing the carry strap and departing. Another scheme that has been used by thieves is to use a sharp instrument to cut through the soft sided material comprising the bag, and thereby gain access to the contents which may be lifted through the cut opening in the bag. Yet another scheme that has been used by thieves includes various types of pickpocketing, such as by unzipping a zipper in either a stealth manner or while the bag's owner is distracted, and thereby gaining access to the bag's contents while undetected by the bag's owner.
Issues of this nature have been addressed in various ways by certain security designs for soft sided types of bag constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,662 entitled “Security Device for Luggage” issued Feb. 22, 2000 and the references cited therein teach a method for providing a metal mesh that is placed over a backpack in order to enhance the security of the soft sided backpack. A related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,081 is entitled “Security Device for Luggage” issued Jun. 12, 2001 discloses a security device in the form of a netting with a locking mechanism associated therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,753 entitled “Security Luggage Bag” issued Jul. 4, 2006 discloses the concept of placement of a wire mesh within the interior of a bag and further providing a draw cord made from a wire cable to close the top of the bag. These prior art patents and the references cited therein are incorporated herein by reference. While such constructions have potential applicability to handbags and other types of bags, they are difficult to assemble, can be bulky, rigid and inflexible, unattractive, and may not provide adequate security, particularly with respect to handbags that have carry straps and zippers associated therewith.
These prior art assemblies utilize a crimped wire mesh which not only is difficult and expensive to manufacture, but also has a comparatively stiff, expandable cage-like structure with very limited flexibility, rendering these types of assemblies unsuitable for many types of bags, such as handbags, purses, waist packs, and so on. Such crimps are utilized to couple adjacent, non-crossing wires forming the mesh or cage-like structure, and in addition to creating unwanted stiffness and limiting movement of the wires, are also a potentially weak link in providing cut resistance, as such crimps may break, shear, or come off the mesh when subjected to cutting or pulling forces. In addition, such crimps are often raised or protruding, thereby causing additional and unwanted wearing of the bag at these crimp locations.
Accordingly, a need remains for comparatively cut-proof assemblies and constructions which may be utilized with a wide variety of bags, which are relatively easy and comparatively inexpensive to assemble, which have comparatively thin, non-bulky configurations, and which are light and flexible. A need also remains for additional anti-theft features for carry straps and zipper openings of bags, to prevent cutting through any strap attached to the bag, to prevent typical “snatching” of bags, and further to provide readily and easily usable locking capabilities for straps and zippers, to eliminate or diminish the potential for undetected access to the contents of the bag, while nonetheless maintaining a comparatively flexible and attractive style of the bag for the consumer.